Together Strong
by foreverpadfoot
Summary: She was the quiet nerd, he the popular hottie. But a magic bond soon formed one day in Spanish class. The story of Kim and Jared, how they imprinted and how the dealt with the challenges of the Twilight saga.
1. Prologue

AN: So this is my first Twilight story and I hope you like it. I've always been fascinated with the imprint idea in Twilight canon and this is my exploration of it. I'd love to get reviews and I try to reply but I'm in university and don't always have the time, but do know even if I don't reply I read them all. Also note, this entire story is written; I just have to type and post it.

**Together Strong**

Another day at school, hopefully he would be back today. Jared had been gone for almost two weeks at this point.

He was the third on their residence to mysteriously disappear. The first was Sam Uley. She didn't know him well; he was a few years older than her and had graduated from the Quileute School when she was only in grade nine. She did know the rumours however. Sam had just seemed to disappear one day leaving his mom and his girlfriend Leah Clearwater frantic and worried about him. Then just as he had disappeared, he suddenly reappeared. But somehow he was different afterwards. Gone was the boisterous teenager and in his place was a serious man revered by the tribal elders. The rumours mostly circled around how he was no longer dating Leah Clearwater but practically engaged to her cousin Emily Young.

Paul had been the second. The hot-head teenager had disappeared for only about three weeks, drastically less than Sam's two month disappearance. Paul had come back also looking very different; gone was his long hair and in its place was short-cropped hair. He now looked more like a man than a high-school teenager though his hot-head nature still remained, if not intensified.

She had been crushing on Jared for quite a few years at this point. The popular teenager didn't seem to notice that she existed however to her dismay. She was a shy girl, average in school, not popular but not a social outcast. She'd watched over the weeks leading up to Jared's disappearance how he'd seemed to go through another growth-spurt sprouting up before her eyes as well as becoming stronger and more muscular. Then he seemed to look like he was coming down with the flu on Wednesday and then on Thursday he wasn't at school and nobody had seen him. The weird thing was that Paul hadn't been at school that Thursday or Friday either.

She walked into her Spanish class not daring to hope that the object of her desire was back. Spanish was one of her favourite classes, not because of the subject material but because of the assigned seating that put he right beside Jared. She took her seat, thinking that yet again he was missing but a few seconds he came rushing in and took his seat.

Their eyes locked quickly but he was forced to sit. It was a weird feeling that came over her as she tried to pay attention to Senor Carlos' lecture on Spanish verb tenses. She could feel someone's eyes on her, someone being Jared, whom she thought she was invisible to.

As soon as the lecture ended she heard him speak, "Kim right?"

"Yes. Do you need the notes from the days you missed?" she answered, thinking the only reason he'd talk to her would be for school-work.

"That'd be nice but maybe do you want to get together and go over them with me." Jared tentively asked

She thought he was just asking to get caught up in Spanish but she would use any excuse she could to spend more time with the object of her desire.

"Definitely I'd be willing to help you get caught up in Spanish Jared. My house or yours, after school?"

"Can we go to yours? Mine is a little messy right now."

"Of course. Do you want to meet me by my locker and we can walk home together?" she suggested, almost not believing that Jared, the guy she'd fantasized about for years, was going to be coming over to her house. All of sudden she was elated that her mom had forced her to clean up this weekend.

"Sounds like a plan" he replied ginning from ear to ear with that sexy smirk of his, "I'll see you in a couple of periods."

**TBC**


	2. One

**Chapter One**

She went through the rest of the school day in a daze, barely listening in any of her classes. She did become a little more aware in lunch that day. Jared was now sitting with Paul, who had an intense look of anger on his face. It was weird because before his disappearance Jared and Paul had not been friends, or even seemed to know each other before Jared's disappearance.

When Kim got out of her last period class, Jared was already waiting at her locker grinning form ear to ear. That confused her, why would this sexy hunk who hadn't even known she existed now want to spend time with her, learning Spanish nonetheless? Not that she was complaining by any stretch of the imagination.

She quickly grabbed the books she needed for homework that evening as well as her Spanish notebook. Just as she was about to sling her back-pack over her shoulders, Jared grabbed it from her hands, lifting it easily. She gasped as his skin came into contact with her own. He seemed to be burning up to her touch but before she could question him Jared was moving towards the school-exit.

For once it wasn't raining Kim realized as she caught up with Jared and they began their walk towards her home. The walk passed quickly as Jared peppered her with questions about herself, her likes and dislikes, and her life in general.

Before she knew it they had arrived at her home and into her kitchen. Luckily her mom and dad wee both still at work and twin younger brother and sister, Jason and Anna, were over at friend's houses. Kim let them in and led Jared towards the kitchen table, she figured they could spread out there and her parents wouldn't freak when they came home that had a boy over without them present.

The afternoon passed quickly for both Jared and Kim. He could barely focus on the work he had missed because of Kim's presence. Now he understood Sam's attachment to Emily and why his pack leader was always thinking about his imprint. Jared knew however that he had to take it slow. Kim most likely did not believe the tribal legends, even if she had heard them so she wouldn't understand his attachment to her.

Kim tried to keep her focus on the coursework but Jared's presence made that hard. She could feel his eyes on her as she struggled to explain what he had missed.

Before she knew it the afternoon had passed and it was time for Jared to head home. "Thank you for helping me today Kim. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Jared said as he left Kim's house wishing he could say more. He would have to talk to Sam and the elders about holding a bonfire soon so Kim could hear the tribal legends.

He quickly dropped his stuff of at home before phasing and racing away to talk to his alpha. Jared was alone in his head when he phased which meant Sam and Pual were not in their wolf forms. That meant he would most likely find the guys at Sam and Emily's house. He and Paul had taken to hanging out there after school and when they were not on patrol. It was easier to hang out with people who understood what he was going through, not to mention they all knew way more about each other than they wanted to because of the pack mind. His mom didn't like the time he spent with the pack; Sam was technically chief of the tribe and revered by the elders but his parents didn't know that and his mom was hung up on the rumours surrounding the disappearance. Sam had tried not to give Jared and Paul too many evening patrol shifts but because they were such a small pack they still had them. The elders had stepped in and told their parents they were doing tasks for the tribe and though both his and Paul's parents were confused by that they let it go.

Suddenly he was not alone in his head anymore but Sam's mind had joined his, directing him to the border before thinking,

_I heard you imprinted_

Jared groaned, off course Paul would have noticed and informed their alpha that he had imprinted.

_I did. Her name is Kim_, Jared thought back, inadvertedly accompanying his statement with images of Kim, _I was wondering if we would be able to have a bonfire soon so I can introduce her to the tribal legends as a preface to telling her about me and imprinting._

_Good Plan Jared. I'll talk to the elders about having one Friday night_, Sam replied back.

They finished running the border and retired for a time with Jared heading home. The elders had stepped in with the school to excuse his absence and push back his dead-lines but that did not erase the amount of work he had to do in order to catch up.


	3. Two

**Chapter Two**

The next day in school, Jared met Kim by her locker, desperate to be near to his imprint. He desperately wanted to be near her but he knew he would have to be careful in order to not scare her away.

"Hi Kim."

"Jared" she replied surprised, all of sudden the guy she'd been lusting over was now interested in her.

"I was wondering" Jared began, suddenly scared that she would say no, "Would you like to come with me to a bonfire this Friday?"

Kim's heart nearly leaped through her chest at the question, it seemed like all her dreams were coming true and she wondered if she was dreaming. "I'd love to go to the bonfire with you."

"Great" Jared smiled, that happy-go-lucky smirk of his that Kim adored, "I'll pick you up at eight and you can meet some of my fiends"

They'd been making their plans as they walked towards Spanish but suddenly they were there and class was coming to a start. Jared and Kim took their seats next to each other and attempted to pay attention to their teacher.

That week passed quickly and before either Jared or Kim knew it, it was Friday night. Jared sat petrified all day, scared that his imprint would reject him once she found out what he was.

He bid farewell to Kim after she finished giving him detailed directions to her house. Like he needed directions when he had visited her house every night before and after his patrol, but she didn't know that so he listened patiently.

Jared joined Sam on a quick patrol of the area. His alpha understood best what he was going through where as Paul just scoffed at the idea of imprinting.

_You going to tell her tonight?_ Sam questioned, bringing Jared's thoughts back to the present.

_Hopefully, I'm going to see how she accepts the legends before I do._ Jared replied and Sam could see how nervous the young man was about his imprint. He could easily relate. He'd been terrified about imprinting on Emily and attacked her without meaning to, leaving the scars and damage to her face that saddened and horrified him every time he looked at her.

_Jared, she's your imprint, your soul mate, she can't reject you. She's as bound to you as you are to her._ Sam replied reasoning with Jared

Suddenly a third voice entered the pack-meld. _Are you still moaning over your imprints?_ Paul whined

_Paul,_ Sam threatened, warning the fiery hot-headed werewolf to stop his teasing. Sam continued, addressing his pack, _Come on guys; let's finish patrolling so we can go to the bonfire. Emily's brining muffins._

Jared finished the patrol with the guys before returning to his house to get changed. He figured since it was a date he would clean up a bit, he wanted to impress his imprint. However he also wanted to be comfortable. He and Paul nearly died every day at school wearing proper clothing and the temperatures set in the schools. He figured that since they were outside tonight he'd be fine with a shirt and shorts to keep up appearances for Kim.

Promptly at eight o'clock he knocked on Kim's door. He'd been waiting in the forest by her house for an hour previous to that, desperate to be near to his imprint.

"Hi, you must be Jared." A women he assumed to be Kim's mom greeted him and explained, "Kim's just finished getting ready."

"Okay, I guess I'm a few minutes early."

"Oh not at all dear, Kim's running late. Do I understand correctly you are attending the elders' bonfire?"

"Yes ma'am" Jared hesitated, "I was invited there by Sam Uley, you could say he's taken me under his wing."

"An interesting one he is, his whole disappearance and all but if the elders trust him I guess I can as well." Mrs. Fields reasoned

Jared internally signed with relief when Kim's mom didn't make a fuss over the mention of Sam. His won mother detested the fact that he hung out with Sam so much. He had plans to move out after he graduated; Paul and he had been building a house for the pack. They had been watching some of the tribal youngsters, with werewolf heritage in their background, and it looked like the presence of leeches in Forks was having an impact. Weirdly Embry Call was beginning to show signs of transforming. Jacob Black hadn't yet begun to show the signs but they all knew it would happen sooner or later; he was the grandson of the last chief.

Before he could respond to Mrs. Fields, his attention was drawn to the staircase where Kim was descending. She looked unbelievably gorgeous with her dark hair down and her almond eyes sparklingly, dressed casually in jeans and a pink sweater.

He pulled he into a hug at the bottom of the staircase before turning to Mrs. Fields, "Is there any time that you would like me to have Kim back by?"

"Usually her curfew is midnight but I'm flexible tonight because you are with the elders."

Jared smiled at this, it would be easier to reveal his secret if he dint' have to keep watching the clock.


	4. Three

**Chapter Three**

They bid farewell to Mrs. Fields and began heading towards the bonfire. It was a short walk but Jared took pleasure in it, holding Kim's hand and watching her eyes sparkle in the moonlight.

They walked into the campfire circle and saw that most everyone was already present. Sam was talking to Billy Black and Quil Sr., with Emily nearby setting up the food. Harry Clearwater was conversing with Paul, who had his usual scowl on his face.

Jared led Kim over to Sam who had a knowing smile on his face.

"Kim, I'd like you to meet Sam Uley." Jared introduced, "Sam, I'd like you to meet my friend, Kim."

Sam pulled Kim into a big hug before drawing her over to meet Emily. Jared just watched how well his imprint fit in with the pack. Soon her and Emily were chatting as Kim assisted with the final preparations. He retuned to her side and slung his arm over her shoulders smiling. This felt right with his imprint at his side and his pack around.

When the girls had finished setting up, they were all called over to get plates and dig in which the pack did readily. He piled his plate high and led Kim over to sit. He could see her yes open in amazement at the quantities of food on his, Sam's, and Paul's plates.

The meal passed quickly as all focused on eating and watching the flames lick up the logs in the fire pit.

Jared watched Kim as they listened to Billy Black tell of the spirit wolves, trying to gauge her reaction to the stories. His hopes of a good reaction to his confession were holding up. She was interested and actively listening to the stories without fear.

When Billy was done, it was quiet for a few moments as everyone around the circle contemplated what they had heard. This was the third time he had heard the legends since becoming a werewolf but every time he heard them it hit him anew. He had a type of magic in his bloodlines enabling him to protect his tribe and now that magic had gifted him with a wonderful girl that he never would have noticed before.

Once everyone started moving around and getting up, he drew Kim aside into the woods around the campfire circle.

"What did you think?" he questioned

"I enjoyed the legends. Thank you for bringing me Jared; I've never had a chance to hear the legends before." Kim gratefully answered,

"Kim, I really don't know how to put this easily so I'm just going to come out with it. The magic is still alive, there are still tribe protectors. I guess I should say we are the tribe protectors."

"Jared what are you talking about? Who is we? What magic?"

"Kim relax. I'm trying to explain, it's just hard to put into words. The magic of the tribe, the spirit wolves, is still alive. Because of the cold ones, the vampires, came back to Forks the magic in our blood got activated. The group of us—Sam, Paul, and I—are werewolves. We have the ability to transform into giant wolves in order to protect the tribe."

"Really?" Kim asked in amazement, without fear, "Can I see?"

Jared was struck, he had half expected Kim to run in fear. "Give me one second," he instructed as he quickly went behind the trees to strip down and change.

He came out slowly and walked towards Kim keeping eye-contact with her continually. He laid down when he got close to her, letting her cove the rest of the distance.

Kim came to stand right next to him and gently laid a hand on his head. He gave her a wolfish grin and internally sighed in relief.

She spent a couple minutes petting him and hugging him as he relished in attention. This felt completely right being with his imprint.

After a couple of minutes, Kim addressed him, "As much as I am enjoying this I still have a few questions so go change, transform, whatever you do."

He trotted off, smiling at Kim's easy acceptance but he knew he still had more explaining to do. Jared quickly phased back, pulling on his jean shorts and shoes, and quickly returned to Kim's side.

She started up the conversation, "Why me? Why did you tell me?"

"Part of the magic in our blood is the ability to find our soul-mate once we transform. It's called imprint as our entire world becomes attached to our perfect soul-mate the first time we see them after we phase."

"So, that day you came back in Spanish class—"

"I imprinted on you." Jared concluded, pulling Kim into him crushing her lips to his in a desperate, passionate kiss.

Time seemed to stop as both Kim and Jared were caught in the blissful moment. All too soon it came to an end as Paul's booming voice came through the woods, "You finished telling her yet?"

Jared groaned as he pulled away from Kim. Leave it to Paul to ruin the moment.

Kim asked, as they began to return to the campfire circle, "So Emily is?"

"Sam's imprint yes. Sam was the fist and didn't understand what was going on and had so much trouble phasing back. Once he saw Emily he imprinted on her. He didn't mean to break Leah's heart, he feels guilty for what he did to her."

Emily grinned at them as they came into view, "You took it better than I did Kim."

She laughed, "While it kinda helps when your wolf is the guy you've been crushing on for years."

"You did?" Jared questioned,

"Yeah, I had your last name and mine together scrawled in the margins of my notebook." Kim giggled as she confessed

"We'll I'd better get you home." Jared began

"Yeah but I don't want this to end." Kim warily interjected

"It's not going to end. Don't you get it Kim, You're mine forever. I'll get you Monday morning for school."

After dropping Kim off he quickly phased and met the guys in the woods. He could hear Sam's voice in his head congratulating him on how well that had gone. After a couple runs down the border line, they all returned home, Paul and Jared elated that they didn't have to face school the next morning. The elders had interjected on both their behalf, claiming they were part of a tribal mentorship/co-op program and gotten them out of some of their work, as well as their first period classes but school was still exhausting, keeping their cool.


	5. Four

**Chapter Four**

Things passed quickly as school finished for the year and summer began. Jared, to his mom's displeasure, wasn't working but patrolling. Unfortunately, from the outside it just looked like he was hanging out with Sam Uley. Despite the elder's respect and adoration for Sam, a lot of the community didn't have any respect for him and saw him as having mysteriously disappeared and not going off to college. Jared's mom thought that he was a bad influence, and Jared understood how from the outside it looked like he was because he no longer cared as much about school. Until the leech problem, also known as the Cullens, disappeared they had to be on high alert. Through Billy Black, who had heard it from Charlie Swan that Bella Swan was hanging out and in love with leeches. She had been put in hospital before summer break, and they suspected it was because of the leeches but they couldn't do anything about it.

Kim had gotten a job filing for the tribe office, through Billy black, which was nice because her schedule was set and he could work out some of his patrols, with the guys, around her schedule.

Emily and Kim had grown close over the summer. In fact, he often went looking for her at Sam and Emily's cabin before going over to the Fields' house. It was great for him because Emily was teaching Kim to bake and he often got the test batches. Paul, however, was going insane because of all the couples stuff. He was the odd man out and didn't understand the imprinting magic. He was having a hard time with his temper to begin with and being a werewolf didn't make it any easier for him.

Things changed dramatically in September. One night, early in the month, Billy got a call from Charlie Swan. Bella had gone missing in the forest. They phased quickly, setting out through the forest in an attempt to find her.

It was Sam that found her first, Jared could see it through his Alpha's thoughts, the girl was lying curled up in the foetal position on the forest floor. Sam phased back and gently lifted the girl from the forest floor. The boys followed his example, phasing back and trailing them back to the Swan household.

Charlie's relief was audible as he saw Sam carrying his daughter come into view and he gently took his daughter from their alpha.

Once Bella was settled, they returned to the reservation to join in on the celebration of the leeches departure.

Jared ran instinctively back to Kim's house to collect he to join in at the campfire parties. This meant that he would have more time for her. He knew, even without Sam's voice telling him so, that they wouldn't be completely stopping patrols altogether but only decreasing them.

Sam called a pack meeting the next morning but they didn't mind as Emily supplied them with a hearty breakfast and to Jared's delight Kim was allowed to be there.

"We'll keep it to one patrol a night to make it easier," Sam began, "Unless we sense danger."

"With all of us or just one" Jared questioned, he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Kim now that they didn't have to worry about the leeches.

They could all see Sam's hesitation in answering the question. On one hand he wanted to spend time with Emily as well, the guys had seen the plans in his head to propose to her, but on the other hand he knew it was their duty to protect their tribe, their people.

"We'll just do one person but that being said any sense of danger you alert the others and we all patrol."

Paul seemed the least content with Sam's answer which made sense. He was the odd man out having not imprinted and he'd been forced to abandon his old friends when he'd phased.

"You think the others will still transform?" Paul posed,

"Well Quil Jr and Jacob Black both have the gene and are beginning to show signs. Strangely as is Embry Call but with the leeches gone the fever most likely won't set in. Watch them at school but don't expect it." Sam explained before the meeting dissolved into their usual shenanigans.


	6. Five

**Chapter Five**

Jared's life almost returned to his pre-transformation state as he now had time to spend how he wished, which was with Kim. They spent as much time together as possible which to the outsider of his mom looked like he was blissfully away from the bad influence that his mom thought Sam was.

When his first-semester report-card came home he thought that it would reflect his less than stellar performance and he could tell as she opened it that she was going to use it to prove the point of her belief that Sam was a bad influence.

To both their surprises his report card was full of As and Bs with comments from his teachers that he was an excellent student. He guessed that the council had stepped in with the tribal school because of his new-found status as a tribe protector.

He could hear his mom's confusion in her voice as she addressed him, "good job honey. These are great marks just make sure you keep them up."

"Of course Mom, I'm going to go visit Kim" Jared replied as he headed out the door.

He found Kim at Emily's house chatting with the older women as they happily prepared muffins and donuts. He and Paul still had the habit of stopping by to chat with Sam as well as to hang out without parental interference. Both of them loved their genetic disposition but it got hard sometimes as they had lost all their former friends when they had phased.

When Emily saw him come in she called out, "Sam's around back, Jared"

"Thanks" he replied, walking around the house

"So my mom opened my report card hoping to prove that you are a supposed bad influence but somehow I managed honour roll. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that."

Sam laughed, "The council decided you and Paul needed a break"

"That's nice of them; they got my mother off my back. She still dislikes you."

"Sorry about that. Must be hard for you and Paul to have to deal with your parents and the pack duties. I'm thinking with Christmas coming up we will do a few extra patrols and if nothing comes up take the Christmas holidays off."

Jared smiled at the proposed plan, "That'd be nice. I want to spend as much time with Kim as possible during our first Christmas together." He stopped in contemplation; it seemed weird that it was only their first Christmas with the depth of his feelings for her and their connection. She was everything to him, the light of his world, and petty much his deep-set reason for living.

Sam smiled as Jared stopped talking in contemplation. He knew that felling, that amazing connection. He had loved Leah but Emily was his son, his moon, and his stars, his true soul-mate.

"Hard to believe isn't it? Your first Christmas together"

"Agreed. With all my other girlfriends it took so much longer to get to know them and I never cared as much as I do with Kim. I just want this to be the best Christmas for her, so she's happy."

"Oh she will be because she's with you. She does feel the same way you know. You can see it in he eyes when she looks at you." Sam counselled "Now let's get inside before Paul steals all the muffins." As he took off jogging to the door.


	7. Six

**Chapter Six**

He'd ended up purchasing two presents for Kim in the aim to make his imprint's Christmas. The first was what he'd called his box of reminders to her. In it was a teddy bear to cuddle when he wasn't their, a number of pepperminet candies, pencils because she was always losing hers and needing to borrow his, a pack of hot-chocolate mix and a key necklace with the note,

Kim,

As much as I'd like to be with you on Christmas morning I'm sending these instead with a promise. Soon we will share all our celebrations together. The necklace is a key because you hold the key to my heart and soul and they are truly and forever yours.

Jared

Kim had nearly broken down when she'd opened Jared's present on Christmas morning. They'd agreed to exchange items at the pack Christmas party on Boxing Day but the box he'd arranged for her to open on Christmas morning was present enough.

She spent the rest of the day with her family, wishing he was with her as she laughed at the twins' antics. Jason was caught up in his model airplane set that he wasn't aware of the world around him where as Anna was jumping from one gift to another. Kim wondered if Jason would come to transform or if Anna would be imprinted on. As much as she loved Jared she didn't want that fate for her siblings. She knew it was a burden for the pack and Emily was a reminder of the danger surrounding the wolves.

Jared woke up on Boxing day, more excited then he'd been Christmas morning, eager to see Kim. She'd called him the day before overwhelmed with excitement after she'd opened her gift and that had been heart-warming but he couldn't wait to be able to actually give her a gift and see her open it.

He quickly left his house for the walk over to Sam's house, carrying a small box that held Kim's real Christmas gift. Strangely his mom hadn't given him any grief about going to Sam's house for Boxing Day. When his grades had come out well she'd laid off a bit.

When he got there he found himself the last one to arrive. Sam and Emily were cuddled on the loveseat as Sam chatted to Paul and Kim was lounging beside the couple.

He let himself in, coming up behind Kim and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Paul moaned, "Finally dude, I've been waiting for hours."

Emily laughed at that, "You're impatient, you've only been here for twenty minutes."

"Definitely" Sam agreed

"Well I'm here now, so we can open presents now." Jared shoot back

"I'm up for it," Kim agreed standing up to distribute the gifts.

The next few minutes were a flurry of wrapping paper and ribbon as they dug into their gifts.

Jared found he'd gotten a new pair of cut-offs from Sam and Emily, as he kept destroying his own, a digital watch with an elastic band that could easily slip on and off from Paul, and from Kim movie tickets to the new action movie with her promise they'd attend together.

He'd gotten Kim a locket in which he'd sized down a picture of them together. She immediately came over and got him to fasten it around her neck.


	8. Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The blissfulness they'd experienced at Christmas couldn't last. They'd all began to sense Leeches near their borders and on their land and these weren't the Cullens.

And to add to it all, Embry Call, had joined their ranks to everyone's surprise. The boy's mother was from the Makah reservation and they'd previously thought that his father was as well and still there but his transformation changed that. They all knew that one of them shared the same father with Embry.

As well Jared began to notice Bella Swan around the reservation with young Jacob Black which they all knew was doomed to failure. With the continual presence of the black leech with dreads lurking around Jacob, with his esteemed ancestry, was destined to transform soon and the secret needed to be kept.

It came as no shock to anyone when Jacob's mind joined the pack meld one afternoon while they were out hunting for the dark-leech. He took it hard especially when he realized the secrecy that had been imposed on him. However Jared saw in his mind understanding of the situation and all their lives.

What was surprising was Jacob's decision not to take the alpha position from Sam. He did however take the Beta position which Paul didn't take too kindly to.

Jared rushed to Kim's house one evening in the Spring. They had finally caught and destroyed the leech with the dreads and he wanted to celebrate.

Things were starting to look up again. No longer was Jacob moping now that he managed to get around Sam's gag order having already told Bella Swan the tribal legends when she'd first come to Forks. Paul wasn't as much of a hot-head anymore, having imprinted on Jacob's sister Rachel. And now they had one less leech they had to deal with.

He found his girlfriend up in her room reading.

"Hi babe" he greeted,

"Jared!" she cried excitedly jumping into his arms. He cradled he and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"We caught him; the leech we've been chasing for a while."

"So I won't have to worry anymore"

"Babe you don't have to worry period about us but we still have to keep up patrols. There's another that keeps coming on our territory almost as if she's looking for something."

"Just as long as you're safe and listen to Sam, that's all I ask."


	9. Eight

**Chapter Eight**

They continued to try to catch the red-haired leech but with no luck but things wee pretty quiet around the rez until Jacob came back from hanging out with Bella Swan.

Apparently the Cullen leeches were back, or at least one of them was. And that Bella was heading off to try to rescue her former boyfriend. All he cared was that now they had to pull back patrols and he once again had to deal with a depressed Jacob in the pack-meld and in his head.

Sam called them all stressed out, "Harry Clearwater is in the hospital. He's had a heart-attack and the doctors don't think he's going to make it. This concerns us not only because he's a member of the tribe and an elder but also because of his son, Seth. He's getting around the age and been exposed to leeches that his might be his tigger to transform. I hope not for his sake and his mom's as well. Sue doesn't need a werewolf son right now; he should be transforming if and when he's good and ready."

The bad news came a couple hours later. Harry Clearwater had passed away. Jared transformed after hearing it needing to run some of the stress. However that only added more stress as he heard new voices in the pack-meld.

_What's Happening to me? Why am I hearing Things?_

_Seth stop shouting! I'm trying to figure things out._

He took control and started instructing, _Calm down! Now! And I'll explain things._ He waited until the two new voices stopped shouting through the pack-meld, _Simple Explanation: the tribal legends are true and you are werewolves. Now I need to know who I'm talking to._

The initial voice answered first, _This is Seth Clearwater_

That didn't take him by surprise, not after Sam's warning that morning but the next answer did,

_This is Leah Clearwater_

He couldn't stop the thoughts that came to his mind, _But girls aren't supposed to transformed. It's never happened before._

Leah retorted, _While it's happening now. So help me stop it._

He tried to cool his temper and explained, _I'll help you phase back but you will always be a werewolf. In need you to meet me at Sam Uley's house._

He quickly ran there himself and met Sam and Leah. He ran through how to phase in his mind letting them see in the pack-meld. He grabbed clothes for the two when they successfully phased back and then brought them to talk to Sam.


	10. Nine

**Chapter Nine**

He was lounging around with Kim resting when Sam's call for a pack meeting came.

"The Cullens are back" Sam started off, "all of them."

"That means the boundaries go back, right?" Embry asked lounging back on the couch.

Paul cut-in before Sam could answer, "Of course idiot" sneering from his spot against the wall between the kitchen and family room.

"Paul" Sam warned, they didn't need anyone phasing, especially not in the middle of his house

"The other issue is Bella Swan. She is still human, still allowed on the rez but if the Cullens' bite her then they have broken the treaty no matter what she wants." Sam explained tensing for a reaction from Jacob but there was none.

"Good was the only thing Jacob said

He knew the Cullens coming back would mean problems and he was proven right a few weeks later. They were guarding their borders and waiting for the red-haired leech the Cullens were chasing to cross so they could take her down. Except when she crossed so did the big, muscled male leech.

He pulled Paul back before he could attack and he saw the other Cullens do the same for the big one. However the damage was already done as the red-haired leech escaped.

Things got increasingly interesting a few weeks later.

"You're coming to the campfire with me tonight, right?" he whispered to Kim as they waited for Spanish class to begin. He sometimes liked to wait until Spanish started to ask Kim stuff as a little reminder of how their relationship had started.

"Of course" she smiled back, "You picking me up?"

"At eight" he smirked, "Right in time for my second dinner."

Kim looked like she was going to answer but their teacher started talking and they were forced to end their conversation.


	11. Ten

**Chapter Ten**

He was playing football with the guys and just basically goofing off when things got interesting. He was so surprised to see her with Jacob that he missed the football and ended up being knocked down by Quil. He was their newest member, transforming around the time the Cullens came back.

Bella Swan was with Jacob, it seemed they had healed their differences. He just hoped that it didn't end badly once again. That was the problem with the pack-meld as they could read all the other members' thoughts, including the depressing ones.

He couldn't do anything about it however so he went back to the game. That would distract him until the girls had the food set-up.

Soon the food call came and he joined the other guys in rushing over to the food-table to grab some. He was still amazed by how much they all consumed as he began roasting four hot-dogs at once, seeing the other guys and Leah doing similar things.

He pulled Kim lovingly into his side enjoying the time they could spend together not needing to put up false fronts like they did at school.

As the began to finish up Billy Black got their attention and began to relate the tribal legends. He had already heard them and despite how important he knew they wee he let his mind wander enjoying having Kim in his arms.

Too soon the campfire was over and he was forced to let Kim go. They helped clean-up and then he and Kim began walking back to her house, his arm gently around her shoulders pulling her close.

When will it stop?" came Kim's question, pulling him out of his thoughts

"When will what stop?"

"The transforming-phasing. I love that you are what you are but you said originally that it was small packs as did Billy tonight."

"I honestly don't know baby. I think the continual presence of the leeches is causing the shift to occur. Something in our bodies thinks we need to protect the tribe."

"But will it keep happening?" Kim asked worry creeping into her voice

Jared stopped walking and pulled Kim to face him, "I honestly don't know sweetie but what's wrong? Why are you asking this?"

"It's Jason," Kim sobbed out, "He's starting to show the signs. He's gotten bigger and more muscled like you did and his appetite's larger. And what about Anna, is she going to end up like Leah, or even like me."

He pulled her into his chest trying his best to comfort her but it sounded like her fears, at least of her brother, were going to come true. He didn't blame her for her feelings. He'd accepted and even loved what he'd become but that didn't mean he wished the same fate for others and Jason was awfully young.

"Sweetheart it sounds like he's going to phase and there's nothing we can do to stop it but if—no when—he does I and the others will help him through, as will you. He won't be alone. For Anna, she's not showing any signs and I really believe that Leah is an anomaly. If she does become an imprint then she will have had her soul-mate and nothing will happen until she's old enough—look at Quil and Claire."

There was nothing more he could say and he slowly walked Kim the rest of the way home kissing her goodnight.


	12. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Kim's fears about her brother came true a few weeks later. He and Jacob were on patrol when Jason's voice joined the pack-meld. Jason was terrified and panicking but luckily he was able to calm down and explain what was happening.

However Jason was not the only youngster to transform as they geared up for battle. The red-haired leech had been creating an army in Seattle to attack, to attempt to kill Bella Swan. They had agreed to fight alongside the Cullens to defend the police chief's daughter as well as the tribe.

They all met on the fields outside town. The pack was going to observe the Cullens as they trained to take-down newborns. He watched interested wanting to make sure he was prepared for the coming battle; needing to make sure both he and Jason came out of the battle alright.

He was fascinated as he watched and listened. The tall blond male leech explained that the newborns would rely on straight forward attacks with the emphasis on strength and not skill. To him it sounded like these leeches would be a lot easier to take down than the others they'd fought. His only fear was Kim, if anything happened to her he wouldn't be able to handle it.

Sam noticed his thoughts, _We can get Kim and Emily to stay at my house. I'm going to get the younger wolves to stay back and protect the pack._

_Hey! No Fair!_ The younger boys chimed in, _We want to fight._

Sam's alpha control voice came through, _Boys, You are under my direction and will do what I say. _

For him the battle was an energizing experience. They worked amazingly well together the pack-meld giving them a comprehensive view of the battle-field.

He thought everything was fine until he heard Jacob's howl. Leah, trying to prove she could fight, had taken on a leech herself. Except Jacob trying to protect her had let his guard down and the leech had gotten its arms around him.

The Cullens finished up the last of the newborn army so they could take Jacob to his house. Apparently there was some type of leech royalty or council coming that would attempt to kill them.

They carried a howling Jacob to his house grimacing all the way. They knew Jacob was in pain but the way he was carrying on was going to alert the entire rez.

When they got to the house Jared found there wasn't much he could do. Sam was working on getting Jake to transform back but they couldn't do much until the leech doctor got there to help.

However, luckily for him and Jacob the leech doctor got there quickly. Unfortunately he had to re-break some of Jacob's bones because the werewolf accelerated healing had taken over but not in proper alignment.

Sam soon shooed them all out of the Black House to let Jacob rest. He quickly ran to Emily and Sam's house to pull Kim into his arms. It felt so good just to hold her in his arms after the craziness of the day.

"Thank goodness you're alright" Kim mumbled into his chest as they held each other close.

"Of course I am sweetheart."

"I just worry"

"I know and I worry about you too but this is my position in the tribe and my calling in life." Jared explained

"I realize that but a girl still worries now come inside and dig in. Emily figures that the best way to deal with worry is to bake and I agree with her."

Jared followed his girlfriend into the house and his eyes popped. The girls must have been super stressed because they had bake dup a storm. There were trays upon trays of muffins and biscuits. He laughed and dug into the nearest batch.


	13. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Even after the battle was over things didn't go back to normal. Once Jacob realized that Bella was staying with Edward, was engaged to Edward he took off. He phased and just began to run. Sam forced them all to just let him go. Jared could somewhat understand Jacob's decision. He knew that if he ever lost Kim he wouldn't be able to survive but Bella wasn't Jacob's imprint.

Things just kept getting crazier. Jacob came back temporarily for Bella Swan's wedding, before Swan and Cullen went on their honey-moon.

After that was when things got really interesting. Jacob reported back that she was pregnant with some demon-spawn.

Sam gathered them all to stage an attack before this thing could kill Bella and potentially be a menace and threat to the rez and to Forks. He wasn't excited abut what he had to do but he thought it was necessary in order to protect Kim and the rest of the reservation.

Except before they could attack Jacob rose up. He had turned down the alpha position when he had first phased but he was now challenging Sam's position was the only way to stop them from attacking the leeches and the demon spawn.

Except it wasn't a typical challenged because Jacob didn't want to challenge Sam, just couldn't follow him anymore. The problem was that Seth, being the puppy-dog follower, decided to go with Jacob. As did Leah to be with her brother.

He didn't exactly mind that Leah left. Ever since she had phased she had been a thorn in all of their sides. She was cranky and ill-tempered and just the simple act of phasing was uncomfortable around her. Not to mention that she loved to remind them that Embry was one of their half-brothers and that she used to be with Sam. Seth was a different story. He liked the kid and his energy and enthusiasm were good for a pack.

The other thing was with the small pack's departure the Cullens were warned and they couldn't attack. Things were settled into an uneasy truce. They, Sam's pack, patrolled the rez boundaries while Jacob's pack patrolled the Cullen boundaries. That truce was needed and kept until what they thought was demon spawn came out.

Turned out that Edward and Bella had conceived a half-vampire half-human baby that Jacob soon imprinted on. And that Bella was now a vampire, to Sam's disgust though they couldn't do anything about it.

There was no need for boundaries and a truce once Jacob imprinted. The pack rules were that a wolf couldn't attack another imprint. They were also coming to realize that the Cullen leeches truly meant no harm.

Things were good for a while. He and Kim had both graduated from high school. He had gotten a job at the auto-mechanics to learn some more skills before he could open his own place. Kim had gotten into college, and although it was heart-breaking to have her out of town she needed to achieve her dreams.


	14. ThirteenEnd

**Chapter Thirteen**

Except good things couldn't last. Somehow the leech royal family had gotten word of Nessie, Jacob's imprint, and thought she was a theat. Instantly they agreed they would stand with the Cullens in a show of force to try to prevent a fight. Though they knew if it came to it they would stand and fight.

Things got weird though. He and Sam were running patrols on the border. It was always great when it was just the two of them phased.

However their patrol and conversation were interrupted when two of the Cullen leeches appeared on the border asking for passage to the ocean.

"We need to get to the ocean so we can leave. It's of the utmost importance" the psychic leech told them, her quiet husband right behind her.

Sam immediately answered, "Of course but we will lead you there."

"That is fine with Jasper and I but please don't tell Jacob or our family until they come looking for us. We need the time to get away. Please trust us."

He and Sam brought them to the ocean and watched them disappear into the waves.

He broke the silence first, _That was certainly interesting._

_That it was. I do think we need to do what they asked._

_Whatever you say Sam. You're still my alpha._

_But what if I want your advice._

_Then you have it,_ Jared counselled

_It's Emily. I know she won't say it but she's nervous about what's to come. The possibility of a war._

_Kim's the same way. But we worry about them so it's even. The way I'm looking at it is that we have to do this in order to protect them._

_You're probably right. I'll make sure they, along with the rest of the reservation are protected. Now come on. Let's finish the patrol so we can get back to them._

Somehow they got through it. They all turned out in force to stand up against the leech family, strongly side by side with various leeches. They did have to respect the Cullens though as they kept the other leeches from feeding near Forks or the rez.

It was crazy when everything seemed lost, the psychic and her emotion-changing husband turned up, dragging other vampires in tow to prove that Nessie wasn't a threat. The creepy royal family finally accepted that they had lost and left.

As soon as they got the all-clear he ran to pull Kim into his arms, holding her as close as possible. He knew that whatever happened they'd be fine because they had each other. They had gotten through this and could get through anything.

**The End**

**AN: I really hope you enjoyed my story. I'd really love if you could read and review, telling me what you thought of it and my writing. I really try to take reader's thoughts into consideration when I write. **


End file.
